The Return of the Gold Medallion
by Jesteria Dapper
Summary: After a honeymoon, a meeting with his best friend, a fight with a band of old pirates, and news of a false pregnancy, Will Turner realizes that the worst is yet to come. Chapter 9 is up!
1. The Heart of a True Pirate

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of the Gold Medallion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. They are from my all time FAVORITE movie, POTC: The Curse of the Black Pearl. This is my  
first Pirates fic, so bare with me on this one! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1- The Heart of a True Pirate  
  
The soft, cool breeze drifted from the shore of the ocean to the homes of the island. The sky was gray and lonely, baring no sign of cheerfulness whatsoever. The harbor in which all the ships were docked was empty, except for the few people who were on the beach, perceiving the fabulous view of the enormous vessels. According to the attitudes of the people on a day such as this, the period of time which has just commenced would seem like it lasted for an eternity. However, for those who used their time wisely and thriftily, the day would not be so languorous. Two such candidates were Will Turner, a local blacksmith, and Elizabeth Swann, now called Elizabeth Turner. She was the governor's daughter, and held a high social status.  
Will's duty as a blacksmith and husband was to take care of him and his wife, while continually producing the finest swords and weaponry in town. He practiced swordfighting three hours a day, often with his good friend, Jack Sparrow, a swashbuckling pirate and captain of the Black Pearl, a massive pirate ship.  
Though on this uneventful and weary day, Will Turner was not even remotely close to his home. He was on his honeymoon, relaxing with his beautiful wife in France, a place "with the best amusements, women, and rum," as stated by Jack Sparrow. At the moment, they were sitting on the beach, Elizabeth getting a tan, Will taking a swim in a lagoon that was connected with the ocean.  
"Hey, Elizabeth," said Will. "Come and have a swim with me."  
"I can't at the moment, Will," said Elizabeth. "I am tanning."  
Will did not reply to her answer. Instead, he put his two hands together, picked up some water, and walked up to the sand, where his wife was tanning. Her eyes were closed and focused on deep thoughts, which is why it came as a surprise when Will opened his hands, spilling the water on her.  
"Ahh!" she screamed, opening her eyes. "Will Turner! You better run for your life!" She got up and ran at him.  
He ran toward the lagoon, and Elizabeth followed. He stopped when he reached the water. "You said that you didn't want to come in here," he said, surging Elizabeth's mind to change. "So I guess you can't get me." He smiled.  
"Well, that was before I was splashed by a commoner!" She jumped on Will, knocking him into the water, both of them laughing. He pulled her in by the foot after he came to the top, soaking her tanning outfit.  
"I hope you can afford to buy me a new tanning suit," said Elizabeth, as she spat out water.  
"And I hope that you can swim," said Will. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her further out into the lagoon.  
"No Will!" she screamed.  
"Yes Elizabeth," he replied smoothly. "Don't worry, I am right here. I will protect you from any harm or danger. Just like always."  
"But you don't have your sword."  
"Who needs a sword? Swords get too ugly to be used in front of you, my dear. Instead, I will sock my enemy in the face, kick them in the shin, knee them in the stomach, ask them if they want mercy, and elbow them in the back of the head. Sound good?"  
"Will Turner, you come up with the craziest ways to defeat pirates."  
"Pirates? I don't think you have to worry about pirates anymore. The worst of them are gone. They went down with their captain, and they are going to stay down forever. Besides, Jack has ensured me that he has told every pirate that he knows to leave us alone."  
"But can we trust Jack? I mean, half the time he talks to us, he's drunk."  
"Didn't Jack keep his word when he said that he would rescue us and make sure that he go the Black Pearl back? Didn't he ensure that Captain Barbossa would go down with his crew, never to be seen again? Didn't he tell us that he would visit us, and that if there was every anything we needed, he would be happy to steal it for us?"  
Elizabeth smiled at the last remark that Will made. She knew in her heart that all of this information was true. "I guess you're right," she said. "I trust Jack just as much as you do."  
"And you will always know that I will protect you, no matter what," said Will. "I love you, Elizabeth."  
"And I love you, Will." They looked at eachother sweetly, and gave eachother a romantic kiss that lasted for quite some time. There was a definite amount of passion in the kisses that Will gave Elizabeth, but in this one, the degree was very strong. As the couple romanced, they had no idea that they were being closely watched, by none other than a pirate.  
"You have the heart," said Will, "of a goddess who's kisses take you into a world of love, romance, and passion, where all of a man's dreams come true."  
"And you have the heart," said Elizabeth, "of a true pirate, who give the best kisses any woman could imagine."  
"Tell me something I don't already know," said Will. He was going to kiss her again, but he was interrupted by a low, raspy voice of a pirate.  
"I hate to break up this scene of romance," said the pirate, "but I have business to attend to, so if you'd gladly hand over this fair maiden, I would be most pleased."  
Will smiled at the pirate standing before him. He was a tall man, with a black beard, a black pirate suit, and brown boots. He had dark markings around his eyes, and wore many necklaces and rings.  
"Hello, Jack," said Will. "It is a pleasure to see you, as always."  
"Ah, Will," Jack answered. "The pleasure is all mine, but I still wish to see your maiden."  
"And why is that?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Because I have a little gift for you," replied the pirate, yellow teeth gleaming out behind his wide smile.  
"A gift? For me? You shouldn't have."  
"But, I did," replied Jack smoothly.  
"No, you really shouldn't have stolen an old lady's diamond necklace," she said, pointing to one of his many necklaces.  
"This isn't for you," he said. "This is for you." He opened his hand to reveal a circular gold medallion. It had a skull on it which was gleaming beautifully.  
Both Will and Elizabeth gasped.  
"That's right," said Jack. "Will's old medallion. I've taken the liberty to give it a name." He moved around as if he were drunk, but he was actually walking closer toward the lagoon.  
"And what did you name it?" asked Will.  
"The Gold Medallion," said Jack. "The Gold Medallion."  
  
Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story. Chapters 2 and 3  
will be posted soon. Please review this story! 


	2. A Slight Tribulation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
They are all trademarks of the POTC movie. Please R+R!  
  
Chapter 2- A Slight Tribulation  
  
Will and Elizabeth were still in shock. Jack Sparrow, their comrade in battle, had just presented something that was well out of the minds of the two lovers. They had actually almost forgotten about it. The mere memory of it was enough to send chills down their backs. Jack didn't seem to mind; he had a happy look about his face as he fiddled with the small object clumsily.  
"I sense a disturbance," said Jack looking at the two befuddled faces staring back. "Is there something wrong?"  
"You swashbuckling, irresponsible idiot!" shouted Will, storming up towards Jack, but Elizabeth ran up and held him back. "Why did you bring that back here?"  
"Because," said Jack smoothly. "You left it with all of the treasure back at Barbossa's cave. I thought you might like to keep it. After all, it is yours."  
"It only brings trouble!" shouted Will. "You know it always brings trouble!"  
"Barbossa's crew went down with him, Will, you have nothing to worry about."  
"Are you sure they're all dead?" said Will, raging with anger.  
"Positive," replied Jack coolly. "How could they have possibly escaped? They all died on the ship that the commodore provided. It filled up with water and is never to be seen again. Don't worry about a thing. You are on your honeymoon, so you might as well enjoy it."  
"Jack is right, Will," said Elizabeth calmly. "We are here, far away from the Caribbean, so just relax."  
Will still looked very angry, his face all red and sweaty. But he knew that these people whom he loved were telling him the truth. Finally, he gave in. "All right," he agreed. "You're right. I just think that we should be cautious, that's all."  
"You don't have to worry about that, mate," said Jack, grabbing a pistol from his pocket. "I brought extra swords and guns just in case we run into any. Say, you don't happen to have any rum, do you?"  
"No, Jack, we don't," said Elizabeth. "But I do think I saw a bar in town."  
A sudden felicitous and ecstatic look made its way across Jack's face. "Well, then," he said. "I'll just leave you two alone while I...uh...explore the place."  
"Explore?" said Will. "Are you planning on staying with us?"  
"Well," said Jack stupidly, "if you're inviting me."  
"You can stay as long as you wish," said Elizabeth kindly.  
"Thanks, mates," said Jack. "Now, back to what I was saying...oh yes, I am going to town, that's right." He scuttled away from the duality, over a bridge, which was directly above the lagoon, and towards the hotel in which Will and Elizabeth were staying. Past the hotel was the town.  
"I didn't see any rum being sold in town," said Will.  
"Neither did I," said Elizabeth. "That will take care of Jack for a couple of hours. Now, where were we?"  
The two continued their smooching for a while, then decided to get cleaned up to go out into town.  
  
Jack had searched the whole town for any signs of rum, but didn't have any luck. He also acquired many odd glances because of the strange getup he was wearing, complete with a broken compass, a fake eye-patch, a gun with one bullet left in it, and the medallion, which hung around his neck as if it were any ordinary necklace.  
"Excuse me, mate," Jack said, as he passed a wealthy man wearing a blue pin-striped suit. "I am looking for a pub that boots up on rum and the ladies, savvy?"  
"Ah, you'll be thinkin' of the Jumpin' Jupiter," said the man. "It's the most popular pub in town, full o' rum, just like you said; and ladies too... ah.. such fine ladies. It's at the end of town, straight that way."  
He pointed in the direction that Jack had just come from.  
  
Jack whipped around and started for the pub. He had already walked this way, but he didn't mind; he liked the town in which he was sauntering around. It was nice and cozy; it didn't seem like anything could go wrong here. The buildings were all small, old, and rusty. They were all brown, and they all had the same construction pattern. He especially liked the bosomy women. They were some of the best-looking bosoms he had seen in a long time. Finally, he found the pub.  
  
The soft, silky feeling of the water that splashed onto Elizabeth's back was quite soothing. She was taking a bath, washing off all the rough sand that was carefully stuck to her body. Will was helping pour water on her back, and washing it with a wash rag. He did this just so; he had rough hands as a blacksmith, so he needed to fold the rag in such a way that Elizabeth would not feel his rough palms through the rag. She let out a complacent and content moan as he did so; a compliment to the blacksmith.  
"Will," said Elizabeth in a voice as smooth as silk. "I've been thinking...about us, I mean..and I was wondering whether we made the right choice."  
Will stopped rubbing at once. The look on his face showed shock and disappointment, although he would not let Elizabeth turn around to see. "Whether we made the right choice?" he repeated.  
"Being so lenient with Jack, I mean," she said. Will tried to forge a smile, but it wouldn't come. He was disappointed with himself. He actually thought for a brief moment that Elizabeth was going to question their marriage. Whew, he thought.  
"We are letting him roll all over our lives," she said. "I just think that he should give us some space. Do you agree?"  
"Quite strongly," said Will. "I completely agree. Let's hurry up and find Jack to tell him the news before he plans on moving in with us."  
  
The sun in the sky started to move closer and closer towards the horizon. A foggy, misty look suddenly came about the cove. A single black ship drifted in ever so quietly, swift as the wind. A black flag rustled in the cool breeze, a bright skull gleaming brightly. The name "Black Pearl 2" was engraved on the side.  
  
Thank you for reading chapter 2 in this story. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thanks for your patience! 


	3. The Swashbucklers that Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
They are all trademarks of my FAVORITE movie, Pirates of the  
Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.  
  
Chapter 3- The Swashbucklers that Lived  
  
BOOM!  
  
A cannon had been fired from the shore. It landed with a BANG right in the middle of the town. It was so sudden that no one had any time to think or react; but when they realized what had happened, they ran around, screaming frantically.  
  
"HELP!" they shouted. "SAVE US!" Many of them ended up tripping or falling because they bumped into people as they ran. No one knew where he or she was going; they were running as far away from the shore as possible.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Another one was fired. This time it landed in a craft shop, where the shop owner stood there frozen, and then fainted at the reality of being alive.  
  
At this time, Will and Elizabeth were just getting into town, and having heard the BOOMs, were determined to find Jack.  
  
"JACK!" they shouted. "JACK, WHERE ARE YOU?!" No answer. Jack was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Come on, Will," said Elizabeth. "We have to get away from this mess."  
  
"Damn scoundrel," said Will. "'Barbossa's crew went down with him, Will, you have nothing to worry about!"' he said in an angry, mocking tone. "'I am positive that they are all dead."'  
  
BOOM!  
  
The third cannon ball had been fired, this time just missing the spot where Will and Elizabeth were hiding; behind an old, rusty shed. It was just taller than Will, but it was enough to hide for at least thirty minutes before fear of discovery. It was in the back of an abandoned warehouse, so it was presumable that no pirates would find them there.  
  
Will peeked out of his hiding spot and looked over at the shore, and saw a black ship shifting along with the wind. No one was aboard. It was empty. Just then, as the clouds in the sky drifted away from the moon, which was full, a large howl of laughter was heard down by the cove. Will took a closer look at the shore. The reason there were no pirates on the ship was because they were all coming into the town! They were skeletons! They were a dusty shade of pale gray, and they wore ripped pirate clothing. A very large pirate with markings all over its skull was in the lead. He didn't look happy.  
  
"Elizabeth," said Will. "Those are Barbossa's pirates. Some of them, at least. I recognized one or two. We have to rescue ourselves. Jack knows his way. He will find us."  
  
"Hello, chaps," said a cheery voice. "I believe I already have found you." As they could presume, it was Jack. "Why so glum? You're the one that said that we should be cautious."  
  
Will made a movement with his hands as though he was going to wring Jack's neck, but thought better of it. After all, Jack was the one who had all the weapons.  
  
"Do you have all the swords and guns?" asked Elizabeth, as if reading Will's mind.  
  
"Why yes, beautiful," said Jack. "I do." He pulled up his shirt to reveal a large amount of pistols and swords tied intricately to his belt. Will grabbed two pistols and a sword, Elizabeth grabbed the same, and Jack grabbed one pistol.  
  
"Jack," said Will. "Do all of these pistols have only one  
bullet?"  
  
"Affirmative," answered Jack, as he skimmed the shore for any more signs of pirates. "There aren't any pirates coming anymore," he said. "They have all disappeared."  
  
At that exact moment, a dark figure jumped out of nowhere and landed right next to Jack. "HIYA!" he shouted, his sword sticking out at Jack's face.  
  
Jack looked at the pirate with a look of amazement. "Skinny?" he said. "I always thought you were better-looking. Oh well, that's what curses do to you, savvy?"  
  
The pirate thrust his sword out at Jack, but he blocked it with a slight flick of his wrist. His sword came upward, sending the pirate's sword down a hill. Then he swung it directly at the pirate, and cut him in half. The pirate squirmed around for a moment, and then was still.  
  
"He'll be back to his skeleton self in no time," said Jack. "Come on."  
  
They snuck out of the hiding spot, staying low to the ground. Jack had now turned into a skeleton, as he was out in the moonlight. They could see people frantically running around, pirates running after them. They went over to the abandoned warehouse, and waited.  
  
"What next?" said Elizabeth.  
  
"We wait until someone finds us," said Jack. "It shouldn't be long now."  
  
"Yes, but-" started Will, but he was cut off. Jack's hand swung around and grasped his throat, as well as Elizabeth's. "Jack...what are you d-doing?" he said through gasps for air.  
  
"Shhh," said Jack, eyeing Elizabeth's disturbed face. "Play along."  
  
His grip loosed on Will's throat, and Will understood what he was doing. A pirate came around the corner of the building and looked at the trio standing there. Will was moving around and pretending to gasp for air, while Elizabeth followed suit. "You got this covered?" shouted the pirate to Jack.  
  
"Yes," shouted Jack back. "They'll be dead within the next few seconds." The other pirate walked away, a pistol in his hand.  
  
Jack let go of Will's and Elizabeth's necks. "Sorry about that, chaps," he said. "I had to do something to make it look like I was killing you."  
  
"It's all right," muttered Elizabeth, as she rubbed her neck. "But you owe me a massage later. Let's go!"  
  
They swerved around the corner, where more pirates were attacking the townspeople. They ran through the crowd, swords and pistols in hand. Jack was heading toward the Black Pearl 2, Will knew it. He was either going to sink it, or try to get away in it. These were the two main things that Jack Sparrow did when in a close bind. As he had predicted, after running over a muddy hill, the Black Pearl 2 came closer and closer into view.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" said Will, as he took some deep breaths.  
  
"We sail away on the Black Pearl 2, steal the treasure that's on board already, and then once we reach the Caribbean, we will sink it, savvy?"  
  
"How did I know that that was going to be the plan?" said Elizabeth sarcastically. Right after she said this, she tripped over a rock and started tumbling down the hill. "Elizabeth!" shouted Will after her. He ran after her, and when he reached her, he lifted her up and continued running. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I am now," she said, giving him a kiss.  
  
"Let's save the romance for the journey home," said Jack, who had obviously caught up. "We have to remove the anchor from the sand below, I'll do that, and we need to raise the sails and get away from here as soon as possible."  
  
They finally reached the dock. Jack dove right into the water to remove the anchor, and Will and Elizabeth climbed up the ladder to the ship. "All right, Elizabeth, you get ready to steer this thing out of here. I'll raise the sails."  
  
"Not today!!!" shouted a dark voice. Will was hit over the head with a barrel. He was knocked out cold. A large pirate was standing on the ship; the one that Will had seen with the marks all over the skull. But, seeing as the moon was not out at this moment, the marks, which were actually circular earrings, were stuck in his face. "Well, well, well," he said. "What do we have here? Elizabeth Swann, isn't it? Or shall I say...Elizabeth Turner. Yes, I remember when I almost got the chance to kill you. It was a great feeling, but I never got to because of HIM!" He pointed a long and large finger at Will. He walked over to him. He was still knocked out.  
  
Suddenly, Will's foot swung up and hit the pirate in an area of high sensitivity, causing him to keel over in pain, yelping. Will's foot swung out again and kicked him in the face, sending him backward. He was going to kick him again, but his foot was caught in the pirate's hands, and he was thrown backward. The man got up, sword in hand, but Will was too quick for him. His sword was already out, ready for action. He cut the pirate's arm off, and the sword fell to the floor. The pirate's other hand, however, reached out for Will's throat. He picked Will up off the ground.  
  
"Not..again," said Will, gasping for air. He knew that this pirate would show no mercy. He stood there, both hands on the pirate's arm, trying to loose his grip. His face was starting to turn purple.  
  
"Unhand him!" shouted a triumphant voice. Jack stood there, with two swords in his hands. They were pointed at the pirate's face.  
  
"Or what?" shouted the pirate, still holding tightly to Will's throat. "You'll cut me in two?"  
  
"I have a deal to make with you," said Jack. "You unhand my friend here, and I'll give you the medallion, the one thing that you really want. Deal?"  
The pirate stood there, thinking. "Come on..Jack," said Will, still purple. "Just cut.me free." "Oh, right." Jack cut off the pirate's other arm, and Will fell onto the deck next to the sword he had dropped. He put his hand around his neck, and took a great gasp for air. "Thanks," he said to Jack. He picked up the sword next to him, and pointed it at the pirate.  
  
"I suggest you get off this boat, of there's going to be  
hell to pay."  
  
"I'll pay it, then," said the pirate.  
  
"Good choice!" shouted Elizabeth from up above. She was standing on the mast, holding a rope in here hands. She jumped down, and swung her foot out. Both Jack and Will moved out of the way as Elizabeth knocked the pirate right off the ship and into the dark, murky water.  
  
"Let's get going," said Jack. "We wouldn't want them to follow us." He pointed toward the hill. All of the pirates were running down toward the boat.  
  
"Time to go," Will agreed. He quickly climbed up toward Elizabeth to help open the sails. It didn't take them long, and when they were done, the ship made a sudden jerk with the wind, and started to sail away.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Elizabeth to Will, as she put her hand around his throat gently.  
  
"I am now," he said, as he lowered his head and gave her a kiss.  
  
The Black Pearl 2 sailed away into the night, with a cool breeze helping guide them. The moon shone brightly in the sky, revealing the pirates on the shore, screaming, yelling, and cursing because of the departing ship. Some even tried to swim out to the ship, but with Jack Sparrow at the steering wheel, they didn't stand a chance of reaching it. Will and Elizabeth stood at the back of the ship, hidden from view, doing what Jack referred to as "the nasty." All three of them knew that they were safe. For the next month or so, at least.  
  
Thank you for reading this story! I'm not sure if this is the end. I might continue writing in. Tell me what you think I should do in your review. POTC ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( 


	4. Pregnancy and Precognition

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of the Gold Medallion  
By Jesteria Dapper  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters, as ALL of you know already. It is only my all-time FAVORITE movie EVER! Anyway, you get the  
point.  
  
Summary: After nearly escaping the living pirates from Barbossa's old crew, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth set sail on the Black Pearl 2, and head for home. It is 3 months later, and Elizabeth is pregnant. What happens when there is a rumor (hint hint) that it is not Will's child? And what does fate have in store for the Gold Medallion? Find out in the newest chapters to this story! PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Pregnancy and Precognition  
  
It had been three months since the perilous meeting with the band of survived pirates from Barbossa's old crew. It seemed like shorter. Every night, thoughts of the terrifying event would run through the minds of Jack Sparrow, and Will and Elizabeth Turner. It was difficult to think of anything else when one's mind was completely focused on such an event. To have the knowledge of knowing that there were tons of pirates left out in the world that could strike at any time and any minute was simply.....well, scary.  
Much had happened in the last three months at Port Royal. The town was almost fully reconstructed, after the terrible attacks from the Black Pearl, which happened almost a year ago. Many people died or were badly wounded in this assault, causing the amount of workers and re-constructors to be very low. Will and Elizabeth had not spent much more time in Port Royal after their whole adventure spilled into their lives. They were married in the local church, which was not harmed, thank the Lord, and went off right away on their honeymoon, which was, shall I say, "shaken up."  
Jack Sparrow did not seem to have been affected in any way by this whole ordeal. He remained his grand, jovial self, and continued being the dirty pirate he was at the same time. Not only did he steal a blind man's wallet, but he also happened to get lucky when going to the town pub, playing cards, and making "arrangements" with fellow townspeople. (By this, I mean betting for money, and giving the men a "treat" on beer and wine, savvy?) Nope, not much had changed for him.  
On the other hand, the lives of Will and Elizabeth changed dramatically. They were told only a few weeks after they returned home that Elizabeth was pregnant. But it hadn't been a mistake. They were hoping to start a family sometime soon. When Governor Swann was told the news, he was absolutely thrilled at the fact that his grandchild would be coming to life in nine months' time. Elizabeth had hoped for a girl, which she would name Anne Marie, but Will had hoped for a boy, which he would name Jack, after his best friend. He seemed to have a feeling that his wish would not come, about getting a boy that is, but he hoped and prayed every night for one. He would train him to swordfight, teach him the ways of the blacksmith, and have a great time with him even if they were just at home. Having a girl wouldn't be that terrible, but it did have its down sides.  
As you can plainly see, as I said before, many new changes had occurred in Port Royal over the past three weeks, some good, and some bad. When I say bad, I mean the cheating that Jack did with the money at the pub. He called it "a bit of cleverness," but Will and Elizabeth saw past that at once.  
  
"Pregnant." The word rang in Will's ears dramatically over and over again. He couldn't help it. He was ecstatic with excitement about it, yes.....but the work that would have to be put into it; the time that would be spent raising the child, teaching it proper manners, right and wrong.....it just seemed like a little much to be handling at a time such as this. Not only did Will have pirate blood in him, but he had basically turned into one over the past year. On top of that, there was the growing threat of the pirates that were still out there, waiting to kill him......and his wife. He washed his face. The cold water trickled over his face. It was smooth as silk.  
"Will," said a woman's voice. He turned toward that door of the bathroom. As he could assume, it was Elizabeth. "Are you coming to bed?"  
"In a minute," he replied. He continued to wash his face, wiped it off with a towel, and walked into his bedroom.  
He sat down on his bed without saying a word. He just sat there, staring into space, deep in thought. He was having a sort of vision. He could see his newborn baby.....a girl, much to his dismay, buy his face showed happiness at having a child in the first place. He was smiling, touching the baby's little fingers. The child was so relaxed, so content. If only that was the way Will felt. He looked over at Elizabeth. She was smiling and sweaty, apparently this had been a rough time for her. But her face was as sweet as a sickle, showing no signs of worry. Will knew that this is what he was meant to have; he knew that if this was what happened, he would be happy. They two people he loved most were right here with him, the baby in his arms, his wife at his side. He bent down and kissed her. Everything was going to be okay.  
But then, something happened. Something that made Will want to jump out of his skin in anger. Something that made him want to jump up and scream. Jack walked into the room, wearing his usual pirate getup, happy as a fiddle. He walked over to the baby, and smiled. He too played with the baby's little fingers, and the baby laughed and giggled. She was happier than Will had ever seen her. Will went to pick her up, but then something else happened that made Will want to die. The baby started crying. Right as she left Jack she started to draw out the tears. Elizabeth took her in her lap, and tried to calm her. She stopped crying. Then Jack started playing with her again, and she giggled once more. Will couldn't stand it. He wanted to hurt Jack, murder him maybe.....as long as he didn't continue playing with Will's child.  
"Stop Jack!!!" shouted Will loudly.  
"Will," said Elizabeth. "Calm down."  
"I'LL KILL YOU JACK!!!"  
Finally Will came to. He looked over at his wife. It was just then that he realized that his hand was around her throat. He quickly pulled it away.  
"Elizabeth," he said. "I didn't mean to("  
"Will, what is the matter with you?" asked Elizabeth honestly. "Ever since we got back from our honeymoon.....well, I guess I can't call it that.....when we got back from...vacation, and you first learned of me being pregnant, you have been acting really strange."  
"Forgive me, Elizabeth," he replied weakly. "I have been distracted lately. I guess I haven't been myself. I was just thinking of what is to come of us when we have a child. Think about it. We are going to have to raise it, train it, love it every minute of its life("  
"And if you hold that against our child, I will never forgive you, Will Turner."  
"You know that's not what I mean. What happens when it comes time to introduce him...or her...to Jack? He, or she, is going to take to him immediately. They will want to become a pirate, because he is going to tell him tales of all his adventures....they are going to be growing up with that in their lives constantly."  
"I don't see a problem with that," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly. "I always wanted to be a princess when I got older, and look at me now."  
"You're the governor's daughter, which makes you almost as rich as a princess. Your dream almost came completely true. Mine.....well....mine is almost there."  
"And what was your dream so long ago, may I ask?"  
"Okay, you'll have to bare with me on this one, I was only a child. When I would go out to sea with my mother, I always wanted to be a pirate. Just the feel of always having a sword at my side, always being out at sea, swinging on the ropes in the wind, diving overboard to rescue somebody. It just all seemed too good to be true. I just really liked the feel of being a pirate. Living off the land, traveling all over, and being a mysterious thief. And now, it's actually happening, and I will do anything to stop it."  
He looked down, with a tear forming in his eye, but he made sure that it didn't show to Elizabeth, or drip from his eye. But she knew how emotional Will could be. She knew it all her life. Ever since she met him and first laid eyes on the medallion.....she knew that Will was a pirate.  
"Will, it's okay to be a pirate," said Elizabeth gently. "It is not all bad. People fear you when they are asleep, wondering whether you are going to break into their homes and steal money for yourself. They don't trust you because you are a pirate. You are a mysterious person to them."  
"And do you honestly think I like that?" said Will. "I don't want people to think of me as a bad person."  
"I know," she answered quietly. "I know."  
  
The next day started quickly. The sun shone straight through the blinds that covered Elizabeth and Will's bedroom window, waking Will out of his dreams. Elizabeth did not move, unaware that it was morning. Will got up immediately. He took a shower, dressed, and put on the finest brown suit he could find. He was going to make it up to Elizabeth for being such a pain in past weeks. He decided that they should do something special together as a couple; as husband and wife. Will made sure that he looked only the best he could.  
"Elizabeth," he said gently. "Elizabeth."  
She didn't even budge.  
"Ms. Swann," said Will.  
She was up now. "What did you just call me?" she said suddenly.  
"You heard me," he replied smoothly.  
She turned over on the bed. She groaned. "What time is it?"  
"Time for you to get up." He walked over to the bed and pulled all the covers off his wife. She shivered.  
"All right, I'm up."  
"Great," said Will. "Come downstairs for breakfast in half and hour. That should give you plenty of time to get ready."  
As he left the room to head to the kitchen, he thought he heard Elizabeth mutter, "Who died to make you head of the household?" Sarcasm. He loved that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack Sparrow was not in the best of moods. He had paid a little visit to the pub the night before, and lost all the money he had originally taken from the gentlemen. They caught on to what he was doing, so they did it in reverse. He had fallen asleep in the street, and could now be found laying up against the side of the pub.  
He groaned as he felt his stomach. The contents inside had been long since regurgitated. There was nothing left. It was empty. He couldn't help but realize that that was how his life was. Empty. Although he never brought himself to the realization, he desperately wanted a family. He thought that he might be successful by knocking up a fair maiden only a few weeks past. But that maiden just happened to be going with a man of greater substance. Who was she again???...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will groaned as he tried to flip his cheese omelette with a wooden turner. It was rather difficult. He was making an omelette, bacon, toast, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and french toast. Will had taken the liberty to make all of this himself, and gave the cooks the day off.  
Almost there, he thought. He flipped it. It landed perfectly, melting the cheese with the egg. Perfect. The omelette was for Elizabeth. She loved omelettes, especially one made by Will. They "weren't the same" when the cooks made them. Only Will could make them just right.  
Elizabeth had walked into the dining room at the perfect moment. Will had just set down the omelette for her, and her face showed both confusion and excitement.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"A breakfast for two," replied Will.  
"What's the occasion?" She was testing him.  
"A great start to a great life as a family," Will said with perfect timing.  
Elizabeth took her seat as Will pulled out her chair, and then slid it in when she sat in it. Then Will sat down.  
"Will," said Elizabeth. "There's something that I have to tell you."  
Will stood still. Whatever thoughts of happiness that had run through his mind had paused, stopped.  
"You may not....no, you will not like what I am about to tell you."  
"What is it?" he said.  
"This pregnancy isn't what you think it is."  
  
*Cough cough.....cliffhanger....cough cough*  
He he!!  
Please review!!! 


	5. A Broken Relationship

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of the Gold Medallion  
By Jesteria Dapper  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters or related  
indicia. I only LOVE the movie. The only character that is MINE  
is Charlie Buckeye.  
  
Summary: Elizabeth tells Will that this pregnancy is "not what  
he thinks it is." What happens when he finds out the truth?  
Please R+R!!!  
  
Author's Note: To all of my POTC fans, I am SO sorry that this  
took so long to put up! The site wouldn't let me log in to my  
account, so I couldn't upload anything! Doesn't that stink?  
Anyhoo, sorry that it took so long! The wait is over!  
  
Chapter 5- A Broken Relationship  
  
Will looked down at the lavender tablecloth, wishing he were anywhere but here. He knew that the next words that would flow from Elizabeth's mouth could not and would not be good. His emotions were going to get the better of him, as was his temper. He decided to allow his almost-broken heart to hear the news, and then decide if breaking was its destiny. His soft brown eyes floated up to meet with Elizabeth's. "Go on," he said quietly.  
Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I know that this doesn't sound good, but its really quite funny when you think about it." Will didn't look convinced. Elizabeth continued on. "This is going to be hard for you to accept, but try to contain yourself."  
Will looked down again, this time at brown dining room carpet.  
"Will, look at me," said Elizabeth is her quietest tone. Will refused, continuing to stare at the carpet.  
Sensing his stubbornness, Elizabeth continued. "This child is not yours," she said.  
This made Will look up. He stared at her, pale as a ghost. "Not mine? What the hell do you mean?"  
"I mean just what I said! You didn't get me pregnant!" Elizabeth looked ashamed with herself, but she didn't admit it. She was already starting to get angry. But she wasn't angry with Will, she was mad at herself.  
"Well, then I assume Commodore Norrington paid you a little visit recently?" asked Will, red in the face.  
"No, it wasn't him," said Elizabeth.  
"Then it must have been your old boyfriend, Charlie Buckeye," Will said.  
"No, not him either. Will, I think you know who it is."  
Will jumped to his feet, raging with anger. "If you say it was Jack, God help me Elizabeth Swann, this will be the last time you and I ever engage ourselves in conversation!"  
"Well, then let's at least talk in a civilized tone!"  
"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS HIM!"  
"Will, calm down," Elizabeth whispered. "You're going to startle the servants."  
"I DON'T CARE IF I STARTLE ANY DAMN SERVANTS!"  
"Really, Will, you're blasting this way out of perspective. Let's at least talk about it."  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Will. "You and I are through. Forever." And with that, he stormed out of the room, through the front door, and down the familiar street toward the blacksmith workshop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack Sparrow was lying in an alley that morning. Just around the time when a happy couple nearby shouted their last words to each other, he opened one eye, realized morning had begun, and picked himself up. His stomach was hurting from a recent rum dismissal the previous evening before he collapsed in an alley besides the tavern. Although this had also happened the night before the previous evening, and the night before, and the night before, Jack had become quite used to his usual routine. If ever he was short on cash, there were plenty of gullible citizens of Port Royal that wouldn't mind losing their wallets for a while. Or so he thought...  
"Oy! Jack!" shouted a familiar voice.  
"Buckeye!" Jack shouted back. The two gave each other a wide hug, and in doing so, Jack stole Buckeye's wallet in his back pocket. Good 'ol Buckeye. Always knew exactly where to keep his wallet.  
"What's been goin on, Cap'n?" Buckeye asked as he put his hands in his pockets.  
"What's been goin on is that I am losing all me blasted money," Jack replied.  
"Ah, the best of us do, mate. The best of us do."  
"I just keep to the code," Jack replied. "I take what I want, when I want."  
"Ar, as do I," replied Buckeye. "What do you know of the departure of the Black Pearl from these here waters?" He pointed to the gleaming blue ocean.  
"What I know is that those old boys are just where they belong." Jack pointed downward.  
"As they should be! Those rotten scoundrels need a good rotting in hell, they do."  
"Why do you ask?" said Jack. "What interest do you have in the Black Pearl?"  
"Ay, there was a secret compartment in the way bottom where I stored a vast amount of treasure when I left the crew. I was hopin to recover what's mine."  
Jack looked at the ground nervously. Then he looked up at Buckeye and gave a fake smile. "Good luck, mate. I wish you the best of luck." Then he turned to go. "Since you're probably not going to find what you're looking for, here's your wallet back. He tossed it to Buckeye.  
"And here's yours," Buckeye said back. He tossed Jack tattered brown wallet into Jacks dirty hands.  
"Much thanks," said Jack, folding his hands. "And good luck."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will walked into the blacksmith workshop still full of rage. He quickly gathered two of his finest swords, a pistol, and three knives, placing them in various parts of his brown belt. He put on his brown cap, where a red feather stood tall, and headed for the door. He was going to find Jack, and when he did, blood was going to fly. The only problem was, Jack was already there when Will walked through the front door. "Will, my good friend." Jack went to pat his shoulder.  
Will grabbed a knife and thrusted it at Jack's neck.  
"Will, what are you doing?"  
"Taking what's mine," said Will.  
"I don't think you want to do this," said Jack nervously. "I will return your wallet as soon as possible."  
"It's not my wallet that I'm after!" shouted Will, nearly scraping some flesh off Jacks neck. "You screwed over Elizabeth, and I'm taking revenge!"  
"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Jack.  
"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"  
"Will, calm down. Slow down. Elizabeth's pregnant?!"  
"YES, YOU SCOUNDREL!"  
"Congratulations, mate," said Jack, pushing the knife away and giving Will a hug. "Can I be the Godfather?"  
Will once more thrusted up the knife, almost grazing Jack's cheek. "You are not the Godfather. You are the father."  
"Ha ha ha!" said Jack playfully. "Stop kidding around. You're the father, and that's one thing I could never take away from you."  
"Well, actually, you already have."  
Will lowered the knife. "You've ruined my life, Jack. You took the only thing I ever really wanted away from me, and it can never be replaced." He looked down at his boots. "I'm leaving this place. I'm leaving Port Royal, and going somewhere far away. And if you follow me, I will kill you."  
He turned and strolled down the street. Then he stopped and turned around. "Say hello to Anne Marie for me." Then he left.  
Jack was left in the middle of the street, not knowing what the heck was going on. 


	6. A Reunion with an Old Frield

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of the Gold Medallion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters. There, I said it. LOL! The only characters that are mine are Buckeye and Mr. Smeega.

Summary: Will has left Port Royal for good on a ship called The Reincarnation. Jack warns Elizabeth of this. Can they find Will and convince him to take back Elizabeth? And what happens when Will meets a man who claims to be a friend of Jack's?

Chapter 6- A Reunion with an Old Friend

Will was well on his way out of Port Royal when Elizabeth first heard the news of his departure. Jack came as quickly as his floppy feet could take him to the Turner household. Jack had watched Will "borrow" a ship from Mr. Smeega, the ship coordinator. He had said that he was going on a one-day trip to Italy to pick up a shipment of iron for the blacksmith shop. Gullible Mr. Smeega gladly agreed to provide a swift ship to fulfill this request. As The Interceptor, the fastest ship in the Caribbean, was currently "underwater," Mr. Smeega provided The Reincarnation, which suited Will just fine.

"Are you sure?!" Elizabeth shouted when Jack told her the news.

"Positive, love," Jack replied. "He went on and on about how I somehow screwed you over and got you pregnant, and then he left and said that if I followed, he'd kill me."

Elizabeth looked at Jack in disbelief. Then she walked over to him and smacked him as hard as she could.

"I don't think I deserved that," he said, turning around.

"Oh, you most certainly did!" Elizabeth shouted. "What Will said was true, and you knew it was true! You couldn't resist, you screwy bastard!"

"I wouldn't be calling me names, love," Jack said. "After all we've been through, it wouldn't seem polite. Now, let's get one thing straight: I did NOT get you pregnant, and second of all, your old boyfriend Buckeye is back in town."

"I don't care about--!" She paused. "What did you say?"

"I said that your old boyfriend Buckeye is back in town. Did I tell you that he's a pirate?"

"Not that! The thing you said before that!"

"I said that I did not get you pregnant."

"Yes you did!" Elizabeth shouted. "After I helped out at the re-building of the church, some of the women asked me if I'd like a drink at the pub. You were there, and when I was drunk when I left, you carried me into an alley and told me that you would bring me to your "humble home," and that everything would be okay. It was then that you stripped me of my clothes and placed me on your bed. I was half-asleep, but I figured out that I was pregnant less than a month later."

"IT WASN'T ME!!!" Jack shouted. "I NEVER got you pregnant. When I stripped you of your clothes, I simply put you into a nightgown and laid you in my friend's bed. My friend being Will Turner, that is."

Elizabeth gasped.

"I never did anything I would regret with you," he said. "It was Will who.....you know."

"Well, we have to stop him!" She ran toward the door as fast as she could. Jack put his hand out and stopped her.

"I don't think you'll be wanting to do that, love," he said. "If you remember, Mr. Smeega only allows _men_ to rent boats for the weekend. And that does _not_ include pirates."

"What do you propose we do then?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think it's time to pay daddy a friendly visit."

Will Turner sat on the mast of The Reincarnation and looked out at the open sea. He grunted in frustration. How could Jack do this to him? I thought he was my best friend, he thought. And Elizabeth! She gave in to his wrongdoing! He never knew that Elizabeth would do such a thing. He decided to clear his mind. It was then that he heard something move behind him. He quickly jumped up and drew his sword.

Standing in front of him was a tall, bald man. He looked no older than forty, but his drooping eyes added on a few more years, whether they were meant to or not. He wore tattered clothing and ripped boots. It looked like he'd just gotten himself out of a war.

"Who are you?" Will asked. "How did you get on this ship?"

"Forgive my intrusion," said the man. "I must have accidentally walked onto this ship last night after having a drink at the pub. If you would please turn this ship around, I would like to return to France."

"France?" said Will. "That's not France. That's Port Royal."

The man looked bewildered and gasped out loud.

"What's wrong?" asked Will.

"Port Royal did you say?"

Will nodded.

"What a jolly day this is! I haven't been to Port Royal in quite some time! Some of my friends live there, as well as a few family members. We must turn this ship around!"

"We're _not_ turning around," said Will flatly. "If you want to return to Port Royal, you'll have to swim there yourself, because I am never returning to Port Royal again."

"Where are you headed, might I ask?" said the man.

"I was thinking about France," said Will. "I spent my honeymoon there with--He paused as thought's of Elizabeth flooded his memory. "Never mind."

"No, continue mate," said the man.

Will shook his head. "I don't even know your name, so I can't see myself telling a complete stranger about my love life. Now, who are you?"

"I can't hardly remember. I guess I had a little too much rum last night. At this moment, I can't tell whether I'm sober or not. Just like my good friend, Jack."

"Jack?" said Will. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Ay," said the man. "He's been my best friend since I can remember. He also got drunk on a regular basis. Gosh, I feel drunk."

"Well, I guess that a good swim will help you out," said Will. He pointed to the sea. He was in no mood to discuss Jack Sparrow, and was determined to erase him from memory. "Tell Jack that Will says that he is the filthiest, smelliest, jerkiest man on the face of this earth!"

"Will do," said the man, and without thinking, he ran to the side of the ship and dove into the ocean.

Jack and Elizabeth departed Governor Swann's office in silence. Both were very frustrated, Elizabeth in particular. She never thought that he father would reject a request from her in such an angry tone.

"So much for that _great _idea," said Jack. "I wish I had done the thinking."

Elizabeth shot him an angry glance. "You _did _think of doing this," she said. "It was you who thought that this would work. Commodore Norrington is taking control of him, I know it. Father is acting more like him every day, and I can't stand it!"

"You're forgetting one thing, love," said Jack. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and Captain Jack Sparrow can get out of any mess in the world. Now, I say that we pay Mr. Smeega a visit."

"It's not going to work," said Elizabeth stubbornly. "And even if it did, Will is miles ahead of us, and we don't even know where he's going."

"I think I have a vague idea," said Jack. "You two had an excellent time in France on your honeymoon, did you not?"

Elizabeth smiled, remembering the fun time that she and Will had together. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Then that's where he's going," said Jack simply. "You should listen to me, love. Ninety-five percent of the time, I'm correct when it comes to ideas. Now, I say that we have a negotiation with Mr. Smeega."

Elizabeth reluctantly agreed, and the two headed down to the port. In no time at all, they saw tiny, plump Mr. Smeega standing on one of the docks, inspecting one of the ships.

"Good day, Mr. Smeega," said Jack as they walked up. Mr. Smeega instantly stood up and reached for his pistol.

"Don't even," said Elizabeth, as she herself held out a pistol, which came from Jack's "effects."

"Mrs. Turner," said Mr. Smeega. "I never would have thought that you would sink down to this level of......piracy."

"Well, think again," said Elizabeth. "We need a ship, a fast one like the Interceptor, and we need it _now_."

"I'm afraid that is impossible," said Mr. Smeega nervously. "A young man took the Reincarnation, a very fast ship, to Italy--"

"I don't care for _details_, I want a _ship_!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Easy, love," said Jack. "We don't want to be scaring the townspeople now do we?" He nodded to a group of people standing on a ship nearby, looking at the governor's daughter in shock.

"I don't give a damn about any townspeople!" she shouted. "All I want is Will back!" She lowered the pistol and started to sob out loud. She kneeled on the dock and buried her face in her hands.

"Did someone say my name?" said a voice behind Jack. Elizabeth looked up and Jack turned around. Standing before them was a tall, bald man who was soaking wet. He looked like he had swum across the Atlantic Ocean.

Jack's mouth dropped. He stared at the man in awe. The only thing that he could say was, "Bootstrap."


	7. The Jackal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters. I only own Jackeus and Mr. Smeega, as I have already stated on the previous chapter.  
  
Summary: Will continues on his voyage to France, and meets an old man who calls himself "The Jackal," who is a friend of Jack's and knows the truth about the Gold Medallion. A terrible curse has plagued his life, and now Will is a part of that curse, whether he likes it or not.  
  
Author's Note: I really appreciate everyone who has been reading this story! I love reading your reviews and knowing that my writing is not just a waste of my time! Keep it up!  
  
Chapter 7- The Jackal  
  
"Bootstrap," Jack repeated, unable to say anything else. "I thought you were dead."

"Am I not?" Bootstrap replied drunkenly. He looked around at the townspeople nearby, and at Elizabeth, who was still holding a pistol to Mr. Smeega. "Easy, girl, we don't want to be creating a disturbance." He walked past her and smacked her buttocks.

"Excuse me, sir!" she shouted, turning the pistol on him. "I don't think you want to be messing with me at this moment!"

"You don't want to be doing that," said Jack immediately to Elizabeth. "The end result would be far worse than anything you could ever imagine. Will would never speak to you again."

"What are you babbling on about?" she shot back. "What does this have to do with Will?"

"What?" the man said to them in frustration. "Why do you keep saying my name?"

"I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about Will Turner, the man that just left on a ship not an hour ago!"

"What name did you say?" the man asked quietly.

"Will Turner," Elizabeth repeated. "He's my husband."

The man gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. Then he jumped up in excitement and started to cheer.

"WEEHOO!!!!" he shouted. After cheering restlessly for a few minutes, the man calmed himself down. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and walked over to Elizabeth, his hands trembling with excitement.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Elizabeth Turner," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth," the man repeated. "Well, I'm sorry if I hurt you when I do this." He wrestled the gun out of her hand, which was clenching the gun tightly, and pointed the gun at Mr. Smeega, who had no idea what was going on.

"Damn it, man, if you don't give us a bloody boat, I will blow your head right off!"

"But sir--"

"NOW!!!"

And with that, Mr. Smeega, ran over to the dock, and started untying the ropes to one of the ships.

Will arrived in France no later than noon the next day. He departed the ship, examined his surroundings, and sauntered the streets, looking for a place to stay. His brown boots were muddy and torn up, and his hair was messier than ever before. Heartbreak had found its way into Will's life, and there was no conclusive evidence that it would be leaving any time soon. He decided that, if he were to stay here, he would open his own blacksmith shop, using his own sword as a threat if anyone told him otherwise. He would then lead the same life he did in Port Royal, with the exception of his cheating wife and backstabbing best friend. Being rid of the people he had cared for most was both disheartening an advantageous to his future life.

Continuing down a forlorn path, Will came to a tall building called _Jackal's Inn_. He entered without hesitation; any place would suit him just fine. An old man behind the registration counter was reading a book, with his feet perched on top of the counter. Will walked up to him and said, "I would like a room please."

The man looked up from his book, surveyed Will from top to bottom, and delivered his succinct answer. "No," he said smoothly.

"Excuse me?" Will said in an angry tone.

"No," the man repeated coolly. Will pulled a pistol from his belt and said, "Would you like to repeat that for me one more time, sir?"

The old man stood up and said, "N-O spells NO! Get out of my Inn!" Will cocked the gun and was ready to shoot, when a tall black man walked into the room, complete with pirate effects.

"YOU!!!" he shouted at Will. It was the pirate from the Black Pearl! Will hadn't even thought of the pirates that were left behind on his previous encounter! Will aimed the pistol at the pirate, cocked the gun, and shot. The bullet went right through the pirate and into the wall behind him. The pirate lunged at Will, knocking him over. "Killing you is the one thing that will make this trip worthwhile!" the pirate snarled into Will's ear.

"You will not!" Will shouted. He punched the pirate in the face, kicked him in the stomach, and pulled out his sword. As he did so, the pirate took out a sword of his own. Then it began. An epic scene of swordfighting had just commenced between the two men, and would not let up until one or the other perished.

"You're way to amateur to be fighting with a pirate!" the man grumbled, fiercely swinging his sword down on Will, who blocked it with ease.

"Go to hell, you swashbackling bastard!" Will shouted back. The man was enraged. He punched Will, kicked him onto the floor, and pressed his foot down on Will's throat. "Time to die!" the pirate shouted. He raised his sword, ready to drive it downward....

"You were brilliant, Bootstrap," Jack commented once aboard the _Savage Link_. "Truly amazing, just like you always were." Jack looked over at Elizabeth, whose mood hadn't changed in the slightest since their encounter with Mr. Smeega.

"Something wrong, Lizzie?" he asked optimistically.

"My name is not Lizzie," Elizabeth snapped back. "And I'd appreciate it if you could just leave me alone! I have a lot to think about, and I don't need you getting in the way."

"Boy, she's a tough one," Bootstrap commented.

Elizabeth shot him a look of death. "And you," she snarled, "are just as irresponsible and aerumnous as him!" She pointed a trembling finger at Jack.

"No need to cry, darling," he commented, looking at her finger in fascination.

Elizabeth reached across and smacked Jack as hard as she could. "And you _did _deserve that you bloody bastard!"

The remainder of the ride was spent in silence; in Elizabeth's mind, Jack was shielded from sight, veiled by of his ignorance. She sat below deck, her hands bitter and motionless as they rested on an aguish table. Her thoughts had drifted back to the topic of whether Will would accept her after her words and behavior. It was quite unfortunate that Will hadn't heard, nor ascertained, the truth of Elizabeth's pregnancy. It was possible that the truth would greatly influence his decision of returning.

After a few hours, Elizabeth decided to walk back up to the upper deck. When she arrived, she approached Jack, not exactly knowing what to say. "I--I'm sorry, Jack. My emotions got the best of me, and I wasn't thinking clearly. It's just so easy to smack you when I get angry." She paused and forced a smile. "I am just distraught over this whole thing! Why wouldn't Will listen to us?"

"Would you listen?" Jack asked sedatively. "Would you listen to Will if he cheated on you and said that you weren't the woman he got pregnant?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, her expression showing worry and sadness. "Of course not," she admitted, several tears running down her cheeks. "I have to get him back, Jack. I love him."

"I know," said Jack calmly. He sat her down, wrapping his arms around her in comfort.

"What's going on over 'ere?" asked Bootstrap.

"Nothing," Elizabeth replied quickly, reluctantly pulling away from Jack. "Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question," Bootstrap replied. "How is Will doing?"

"Not too well," Elizabeth answered, shame once again splashing over her. "We just got into a big--" She stopped, a puzzled look on her face. "Why do you care about my husband?"  
"I have every right to care. He's _my_ son."

Will sat motionless on the floor, unable to breathe because of the pirate's foot. The pirate held the sword up, ready to plunge it through Will's heart, when a sword sliced through him from behind.

"How?" the pirate mumbled, taking his last breath before falling to the floor, elapsed.

Will got to his feet at once, confusedly staring at the man who saved his life in such a ferly manner.

The innkeeper who had exercised extensive rudeness to Will stood behind the fallen pirate, his hands clutching a sword. Blood trickled down the end of the sword onto the floor, disappearing in the cracks the floor offered.

"Thank--thank you," Will said, regaining his ability to speak. "That was very kind of you."

"I just saved your life, boy," the man said stubbornly. "I think I deserve something in return."

His once-suspicious eyes now widened slightly, turning into eyes of greed.

"I have nothing to offer," Will admitted. "Except my services to this Inn."

"So be it," the innkeeper said. "Your first job is to do away with this man, and wipe up the remaining blood."

Will began to walk over to the pirate, but then stopped. He looked over at the innkeeper suspiciously.

"Have you ever heard of the ship the _Black Pearl_?" he asked.

"Aye," the man replied.

"Do you know of the curse upon the pirates who sailed aboard the ship?"

"I know the whole cabootin' story, lad, so get on with yer question!" he snapped.

"How is it that this man was killed if the pirates are still cursed?"

The man walked over to Will, shaking his head. "You are in for it, lad," he said in a completely different tone. "You best be seated." He motioned over towards one of two chairs behind the registration desk. Will sat down, sitting in silence until the innkeeper was finished taking a sip of rum from a dirty bottle.

"So it begins," the man said. "The first thing that you have to know is that my name is Jackeus, but I am referred to as _The Jackal_. I was once a pirate on board the _Black Pearl_, but my interests took me to France after Jack Sparrow was marooned on an island. Jack was my best friend on board." He paused to look at the glowering look on Will's face. "I reckon that you know him," he said.

"Yes," Will muttered, pounding his fist on the table in disgust. "Go on," he said.

"Well, I never did like Captain Barbossa, so I stole a piece of Aztec gold and allowed the pirates to 'kill' me for their own pleasures. Once I reached France, I decided to open up my own inn, but remained inconspicuous. I did not want to draw attention to myself, which should come as no surprise. After finding out about the fate of the pirates on the _Black Pearl_, from my friend Jack Sparrow, I felt very relieved, and--"

"--but you had a gold piece!" Will interrupted. "How could the pirates be killed if you had a gold piece?!"

"Patience is a virtue," said Jackeus. "I was wondering the same thing, after hearing the whole story from Jack, but after taking a closer look at my gold piece, I understood why. My piece had the name _Miracus Spectacturus _engraved in the side, something that I didn't remember seeing on any of the other pieces. I soon learned the power that I had because of this gold piece, after seeing the pirates from the _Black Pearl _shortly after Jack did. I learned that this was not an average Aztec gold piece, which is why its absence went unnoticed when the pirates counted the coins. However, it has a curse far worse than anything you could ever imagine."

The hairs on the back of Will's neck prickled. He nodded to the man, beckoning him to continue.

"One evening, I took the coin out of its hiding place (a box in a drawer in one of my cabinets), and brought it outside on the balcony outside of my bedroom. The moon was full and as large as I have ever seen it. I examined the gold in the moonlight, and that's when I knew I had made a terrible mistake. I felt a cool breeze against my skin, and looked out towards the sea. The waves were splashing against each other violently, a sign that danger was approaching. I closed the window and went to bed. After getting little sleep, I didn't want to go about my everyday chores. But when I looked out the window the next morning, I saw a man and his mistress swimming down in the lagoon, and I also saw Jack Sparrow, my very good friend. He came to my inn later that afternoon, and explained to me the whole story. I was nervous and scared about what had happened the previous night, so I didn't tell him about it. Later that night, I looked out the window, and saw Barbossa's crew back from the dead!"

He looked down at the ground and shivered. "I was terrified. The pirates approached me, and after seeing who I was, slit my throat, but being the owner of the coin allowed me to live. I hid in my bedroom in a trapdoor behind a large tapestry, just in case anything else happened. I retrieved food every now and then for my hiding place, but was too terrified to leave."

"That surprises me," said Will, "because you seemed like a fearless swashbuckler ever since I met you."

The man shook his head. "Not everyone has a heart of gold," he said. "I am not always as brave as I should be." He looked around, making sure that no one was in the room, listening to his confession.

"Anyway, let me continue with the story." He cracked his knuckles, and continued. "One night, on the night of the next full moon, I brought the coin out, in hope of reversing the curse I had set upon this town. Luckily, it worked. The pirates didn't realize it, but I sure did. I watched them aboard their ship. There were two drunken pirates on the upper deck, the others were down below, partying. One pirate shot the other, and went below deck. He didn't even realize that the other man never followed. I knew that the curse had been reversed, and that is why I have been secretly killing each and every pirate on the ship, with the help of several comrades."

"So, where is the gold coin now?" asked Will curiously.

"No idea," the man replied honestly. "While on board the ship, killing off the remaining pirates with my pistol, I was attacked from behind. By him." He pointed to the dead black man on the floor. "He knocked me over, and the coin went down the stairs below deck. He picked me up and threw me off the ship. I never found out if he found the coin."

Will immediately made a motion, as if ready to get up from his chair, but Jackeus pushed him back. "I'm not finished." Will sat back, thinking that patience was definitely not one of his virtues.

That's the end of Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive critcism is wanted here!


	8. The Timing of Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters mentioned in this chapter and story, which I really hope is old news. The only things that are 100% original are the character Jackeus and the plot. :)  
  
Summary: Jackeus continues his tale of the curse that currently haunts him. The gold coin is now lost, and it is up to Will to get it back.  
  
Chapter 8- The Timing of Tragedy  
  
"He's your _son_?!" Elizabeth shouted, flabbergasted. "How could you not tell me that?!"  
  
"I did tell you!" he replied earnestly, stroking his brown- grey beard. "Didn't you understand the reason why I jumped up and down hysterically on the dock? I haven't seen my son in over ten years! I've been in hiding!"  
  
"Exactly," Jack added. "Bootstrap here was thought to be dead all this time, but in reality, he was alive!" Elizabeth still had a perplexing look on her face.  
  
"Allow me to explain," Bootstrap offered, clearing his throat. He knelt down beside Elizabeth, folded his hands, and began his tale.  
  
"When I was a member of the _Black Pearl_, there were things that happened that I did not approve of, despite the fact that I was engaged in piracy all my life. One was when Jack was marooned on an island, left to die. Another was when _The Jackal_, a fellow pirate, was killed because he was accused of stealing gold for himself. The third and final thing was when they tried to kill me. They tied a cannon to my bootstraps, and allowed me to sink to Davy Jones' Locker. The one thing that they forgot was that I sent an Aztec gold piece to my son, Will, back in England. I had stolen a gold piece, which meant that I was cursed just as much as they were. I spent much of my time underwater, a place where it was not likely that I would be found. I've been trying to find my son ever since."  
  
Elizabeth sat there, motionless, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she muttered.  
  
"Ah, it's not yer fault," he said wisely. "Tis the fault of Captain Barbossa, the one man I never wish to see again."  
  
"That won't be a problem," Jack interrupted. "He's dead. If you can remember, he left me a pistol with one shot in it was I was marooned, savvy? When Will's blood came into contact with the last coin, I shot Barbossa, and watched him depart from the world into the world he now belongs."  
  
"Hell itself," Bootstrap muttered.  
  
"Most likely," Jack said cheerfully, laughing at his own joke.  
  
"So, Elizabeth," said Bootstrap. "How long have you and Will known each other?"  
  
"About eight years," she replied. "I was on board the ship that rescued him when he was found, close to a shipwreck. I've known him ever since then."  
  
"Well, I say that we better get moving. I think you two have been apart long enough."  
  
"I agree," she said. "Let's go."

"Go on," Will said, allowing Jackeus to continue his story.  
  
"Now," Jackeus said, adjusting himself on his seat, "what I was going to tell you is that I noticed something a few months back, during the time of the last full moon. It was the middle of the night, and I thought that I was dreaming, but I noticed that I had no skin! Completely bone! When I woke up the next morning, I was back to normal. I realized that when the pirates didn't have the curse, I did! Being the owner of the coin, I was the one plagued with the curse!"  
  
Will's eyes widened at the surprising news. "And you don't know where it is now?"  
  
"No idea," he replied bitterly. "I've got to find it and get rid of it."  
  
Will looked around the inn. "And you're sure that all of the pirates are dead?"  
  
"Positive," Jackeus said. "I made sure of that. Now, if you'd be so kind, we did have a bargain."  
  
Will rolled his eyes and walked over to the tall black man lying on the floor. He grabbed his sweaty legs, and dragged him out the door. He walked all the way out to a dock that overlooked deep water. He slowly but surely pushed the pirate in, and watched him sink into the water before him.  
  
He had barely turned around when he heard a gunshot. However, after hearing the loud 'boom,' he was unable to move. Instead, he fell onto his knees, and then to the ground. Pain surged through him as he realized that he was the one who had been hit. He closed his eyes in pain, and breathed his last breath before being picked up and thrown into the water by a man referred to as _The Jackal_.The _Savage Link _arrived in a French Harbor, right next to the _Reincarnation_, at around six o' clock that evening. Not bothering to retrieve any items on the ship that might be useful, Elizabeth bolted off the ship quickly, running to the first place that she thought Will might be located. Jack and Bootstrap ran after her, but came to a holt before entering the inn in which she ran. The words Jackal's Inn glimmered brightly in the sunlight.  
  
"Whoa," Bootstrap remarked.  
  
"Guess ol' Jackeus got around after being killed," Jack said. "He must have stolen the _Miracus_ coin."  
  
"Aye," Bootstrap said. "Come on." They walked into the shop to find Elizabeth constantly ringing the bell that lay on the registration desk.  
  
"Hello!" she shouted. "Is anyone here?!"  
  
"Coming, miss," a man shouted from upstairs.  
  
Jackeus "The Jackal" Sphinx had not changed in the slightest. He was still thin and bony, but didn't look as dirty as he had once been when aboard the _Black Pearl_. He stopped in his tracks when he layed eyes Jack and Bootstrap.  
  
"Jack--Bootstrap--my old friends," he said, walking over to them. "I thought you two were dead!"  
  
"As did we," said Bootstrap.  
  
"You haven't by chance seen a young man with brown hair and two swords pass through here, have you?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.  
  
Jackeus' eyes widened. Then he looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry, miss," he said, almost in tears. "You're friend was murdered over three hours ago. Shot in the back by some mad pirate. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
Elizabeth looked as if she was going to scream, but instead did something that is too terrible to describe in detail. She pulled a pistol from her belt, put it to her stomach, and pulled the trigger......  
  
That's the end of Chapter 8! Despite what you may think, this story is not over! If you think I should continue, please say so in your review! Thanks again! 


	9. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the POTC characters. I only own the character Jackeus and the awesome plot that I have created.  
  
Summary- The adventure continues with many twists and turns along the way! Enjoy reading!  
  
Chapter 9- Secrets Revealed  
  
The night seemed algid and cimmerian, even though daylight hadn't completely become nonapparent to the people of France. A sudden loneliness had found its way into the lives of several people, currently stationed in _Jackal's Inn _for the evening, and there was no indication that happiness would re- enter any time soon. Many questions were left unanswered, many mysteries were yet to be revealed, but on a night like this, it didn't seem likely that answers could be found with ease.  
  
"Well, that's that," said Bootstrap Bill Turner sullenly. "There's nothing we can do. My son is dead, and so is his wife."  
  
Jack Sparrow had almost been brought to tears again, but kept up his manly attitude. "All right," he mumbled. "Let's get out of here."  
  
They had been staying in a room on the second floor of _Jackal's Inn_. Neither of them had spoken to each other in over an hour, slowly realizing that their closest friends and family had parted from this world into the next, never to be seen again. The pillow that Jack had been resting his head on was fairly moist where tears had recently fallen. Bootstrap's knowledge did not contain this information, but it became apparent to him when he passed it. He, too, had been emotional over his son's death. He, however, made his emotions public.  
  
As the two pirates headed down a handsome wooden staircase, Jack in the lead, they heard laughter coming from below. They stopped, exchanging confused glances, and continued on slowly. Jack peered around a corner to the front desk, where he saw Jackeus, ecstatic with laughter.  
  
"That brute never saw it coming! Pow!" He pretended to shoot a pistol he had in his hand, and continued laughing. Jack's mouth dropped, as he faced Bootstrap. Bootstrap's face was filled with rage, and he cocked his pistol, boiled over from the new information he had ascertained. He rounded the corner and yelled, "You bastard! You scallywag!" He aimed the pistol at Jackeus.  
  
"Bootstrap," Jackeus said in fright. "What brings you to do such a dastardly deed?"  
  
"You killed my son!" he shouted, tears falling from his eyes. "You killed my Will!"  
  
"I did nothing of the sort!" shouted Jackeus. "I found him dead out on the dock, a bullet lodged into his back!"  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me," Bootstrap growled. "You know how angry I can get."  
  
"I swear on my mother's grave, I--"  
  
A gun was shot, and a bullet flew right into Jackeus' chest. But the bullet didn't come from Bootstrap's gun; it came from someone else's. A tall figure stood in the shadows, but as he moved into the moonlight that now flooded the floor in front of the open door, it became clear who it was. Jack and Bootstrap gasped loudly.  
  
"WILL!!!" Jack shouted. "OH MY GOD! WILL!" Jack ran over and gave his friend the largest hug he had probably ever received. He let go, to find that Will was not the only one that occupied the door space. "ELIZABETH!" Jack ran over to her as well, practically knocking her over, and threw himself on her.  
  
Bootstrap ran over and hugged his skeleton-like son. "Will," he said. "How did you--when did you--?"  
  
"It's all right, Dad," Will said calmly. "Everything will be explained shortly."  
  
After nearly five minutes of tears flying, a second round of hugs from Jack, and a sigh of relief from Bootstrap, the lot of people strolled out of _Jackal's Inn_. Jack dragged Jackeus out to one of the docks, shot him once more in the back to ensure his death, and pushed him into the dark abyss.  
  
"Not exactly a pleasant funerary," Jack said, as they boarded the _Savage Link_. "But he deserved it, that filthy scum." He spat into the water and began to steer the ship out into the sea.  
  
"I am befuddled," Jack confessed. "How the hell did you two survive those bullets?"  
  
"Well, it's a rather interesting story," Will said, smiling at Elizabeth. "Would you care to tell it?"  
  
"No," she said. "It's your tale, you do the honors."  
  
He nodded and began his story. "Jackeus is an amazing man in many ways," he said. "Incredibly cruel and evil, but a brilliant pirate. Before he killed me (Bootstrap's face filled with rage once again, his fists clenched), he told me a long story about how he stole a coin called _Miracus Spectacturus_. It is a coin that can bring living people back from the dead. I didn't realize exactly how it worked until after I brought myself back to life."  
  
"You did what?" asked Bootstrap.  
  
"I brought myself back to life," Will repeated. "I found the coin on the dock after I threw one of Barbossa's pirates into the sea. It was obvious that he had found it, but it was unfortunate for him that he lost it. Had it remained in his pocket, I would have stayed dead, and he would have lived. Jackeus obviously didn't realize that I had the coin in my possession, and pushed me into the ocean. When the night became dark, and the full moon showed itself, I opened my eyes and realized what had happened. I was ecstatic with happiness, and started climbing onto the dock, when the coin slipped out of my hand into the water below. It landed right on top of the pirate who had been killed. He instantly came to life, in skeleton form, and pulled me under water. I grabbed the coin as he tried to suffocate me under water, and stabbed him with my sword. He was dead once and for all.  
  
"After climbing back onto the dock, I noticed a man up in _Jackal's Inn _that looked oddly familiar. A bright light helped me to recognize him. He had a black beard and a tall hat perched on top of his head. I knew at once it was none other than Jack Sparrow. But when I saw tears falling from his eyes, I knew something was wrong."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Jack said stubbornly. "Crying....puh!"  
  
"Anyway," Will said, his eyes narrowing. "I noticed another man next to him at the window, who was also crying. I knew at once it had to be my father. Do you remember, Father, when we first met on the _Reincarnation_?"  
  
"Of course," he said. "And I was so drunk that I didn't know who you were!"  
  
Will chuckled. "I continued walking up the dock, and finally reached _Jackal's Inn_. I looked into a window on the first level, and noticed a woman sleeping in one of the rooms. It was Elizabeth Turner, my very own wife! I almost went insane! How did she find me? Why were Jack and my father crying? Nothing made sense to me. I broke into the room and walked to Elizabeth's bedside. I said her name and kissed her, only to realize that her skin was cold as stone. I felt her heartbeat, and after receiving none, I myself began to cry. I realized that my wife was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it. I laid on top of her, my hand on her heart. That's when my life changed forever."  
  
He looked over to Elizabeth, who now had tears in her eyes. "Go on," she whispered.  
  
Will nodded and continued. "I realized that the coin was in my hand as it touched her heart. The moonlight was shining right through her window, and she came back to life! She looked at me, grabbed me, and started making love to me. Forgive me Jack, but I will not go into much detail."  
  
Jack groaned and spat into the water.  
  
"We snuck back outside, and opened up the main door to the Inn, only to find you two yelling at Jackeus. I realized that this was my chance. I grabbed a pistol from my belt, and shot the bastard down."  
  
Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other and sighed. "I guess that's the end of this adventure," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh, I think not," Bootstrap said. "I think it's just beginning."  
  
That's the end of Chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me constructive critcism! :) 


End file.
